Jar of Hearts
by Nighty8star
Summary: Lucy sacrifice her life to save everyone as everyone thought she gone after the battle with Jackal of Tartaros arc. She came back after two years later, she became much stronger than before. What happen to her love one, Natsu or will find new love one? Let's find out.
1. Lucy's Sacrifice: Chapter 1

Hello, reader~

A friendly reminder: English is my second language and I'm deaf.

My grammar may not perfect, at least I can try to make sure for everyone understand. I'm not good at express it. Feedback when you can.

 **I do not own the Fairy Tail**

Happy Reading~!

* * *

Jackal strike Loke and Virgo in one shot with his own hand and disappear immediately back to their world. Lucy trembled within her eye and scream their name, "Loke! Virgo!"

'Damn it! I have to do one strike, then it'll be all over!"

Loke shouts, "Lucy! DON'T DO IT! You'll di-"

Virgo yells, "PRINCESS! You ca-"

The two of them gold flash back into their world with unfinish sentence.

 ***Panting, Panting, Panting* *Grunt***

Lucy been struggle to fought with Jackal on her own while the fairy tail members and the other still fighting.

'Natsu!'

'Gray!'

'Erza!'

'Wendy!'

 _'I'm so sorry, I have to do this end of myself! I really am grateful meet all of you! I hate to see myself to go but someday...I may see all of you again in future.'_

Lucy still felt their presense that they still fighting on the other side. Jackal chuckled at Lucy, "Such pathetic wizard! Surrender or I will kill one of your teammate you care the most..."

Her eye shock in fear when Jackal threaten one of her teammates, "NO! Not Natsu, please don...don't kill him! Don't make me do it...FOR HIM AND FOR THEM!" As her heart began felt like stab on the inside which it leave no choice but to save them all.

"Huh? For...him and for them," Jackal blinked twice, then laugh out loud, "What are you gonna do for me, Lucy huh? You're so weakling wizard! Awh, wait a minutes...you haven't chance to tell your heart to fire boy...huh?

"SHUT UP, don't you dare insult about my teammates!"

Lucy took out of her whip to snap his ankle to flew against the wall with heavier weight, Jackal groan of his back hit by the wall with his stupid laugh.

"Damn you, woman!"

As she threw 10 zodiacs above the air and kneel down with both hand held on her chest and began incantantion...

"Celestial Spirits of my ten zodaics, I open thee!...Lend me the all of my power to strike all at once!..."

Lucy's body couldn't handle anymore in such maximum of magic.

"Light of Heart!"

Her body began to fallen apart and show a crack of light thoughout from her body. She endured much as she can.

On the other side, Natsu presense Lucy's heavier of magic in growing of dangerous. He went runing as fast he can with clenched fist and fellow her weak scent, 'Luce, Lucy! What're you doing! Don't tell me you do something stupid!' Until into the huge of dirt tunnel as where he notice the brighten of gold light he never felt so powerful of celestial mage.

Natsu's eye had finally meet Lucy kneel while she doing the dangerously magic, even she haven't master it yet, however... _it's too late._

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _In back thens, Lucy went to the library for her novel. She been random research any type of book, so she can had an idea what to type. As she searching, searching, and searching until she found the book for her novel but she noticed the wall had circle behind the book shelf. She press it as it open itself...the white and fancy book that the celestial mage never see it before in her life. The book called "The Light of Celestial."_

 _As she sit down and open the book with her glasses that Levy lend on to her, all of the information she read discovered the title that something powerful,_ _ **"The Light of Heart."**_

 _The Light of Heart is come with price to strike down in one shot to enemy. The purpose if this person use to type of magic as only for celestial wizard and none of the other. If this person gone, the celestial wizard transfer to celestial world to become the celestial spirits that it would no longer human, however, you can summon yourself whenever you want that you are special because the other of celestial spirits can't summon as only the master can summon them except the leader can summon in sometimes._

 _She continued to read until the final paragraph which she doesn't know about that, as she sure Yukino doesn't know either as well..._

 _It said..._ _ **To sacrifice the one you care within a good of heart, the way you may able to live again further later on, however, if this person sacrifice none of care and transfer, the dark of celestial magic will turn destroy to celestial world.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

At the moment, the giant form of light appear all of the ten zodiacs to combine into one to toward to Jackal. He scream in one word, "NOOO~!" At the same time, her body began to fade into spark like starry stars. Jackal had been defeat in death.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _Wait a minutes, I heard someone calling my name in a familiar voice...'NATSU!' He ran direct to me...that my tear flowing down to my own skin in such sad moment when my body already no longer to be see from toes to head. I called his name but my hand couldn't move anymore. Natsu finally came to me, his hand reach ro my shoulder that he told me I'm an idiot but I told him not to cry because...because...I lo-_

By her unfinish sentence, Natsu saw Lucy fade into the starry stars and all of her celestial gate keys remain on the dirty ground as he notice them. He gently took her celestial key and held onto his chest, "Lucy! No! Don't go! I never say a chance that I...I...love you!" He scream through out of echo in his cry...

After the all the tragic moment been going on in such an awful pain for them to defeat the member of Tartaros ARC, at the end...Fairy Tail has won again as they cheer up like they finally got gold trophy. Erza noticed Natsu and Lucy not here and yet to be seen...

"Gray? Have you see Natsu around here," Erza asked the ice mage but he haven't see the flame-brain yet."

Gajeel quick attention got from his scent, the fire mage walk direct to them, "Hey, Natsu is here!" Wendy notice Lucy wasn't with it but his hand held the brown pouch that she carried the zodiac keys.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V:**

 _Everyone cheering up and called my name. As I kneel down as I cry front of everyone who lost or puzzle. Wendy ran direct to me as well as Erza too and ask me, "where is Lucy?" I couldn't find a word but the only thing I held the brown pouch tightly that I can't believe the celestial mage gone. "Lucy is...gone. She sacrificed all for us," even I really didn't want to say the words in honest but they had to know as well._

Wendy began to cry with her both hand trembled cover on her mouth. Erza couldn't believe what Natsu said but clenched with her both eye in tear. Gray clenched his both fist with a lot of bruises on his body with no shirt on. Juvia lean on his shoulder and cry with her head down. Gajeel didn't finch his face but with his angry emotion. Sting and Rogue watch the sad distant as well their two exceeds didn't say a words. Happy cry out loud and scream her name, "LUCY! WHY!?"

Everyone went break of silent and none say anythings.

Lisanna hug Natsu while she pat his back gently...

After a few days later, everyone back to Fairy Tail guild during the rain day and the Lucy's wake had begin. Everyone wear black clothes and standing front of her grave. The master Makarov began say for Lucy and alike his own child...

 _Lucy Heartfila_

 _x768 - x791_

 _Light of Fairy Tail_

 _Forever in our Heart_

"Lucy was an amazing celestial mage ever we met, of course we really don't want to her go but she will always watch over us and the guild. She act like my own child, she was very bright of heart and that was why we called her, "Light of Fairy Tail." Forever we will miss her and rest in peace, my child...the end."

In one by one, everyone gave the rose on stone with her name on it. Natsu was nowhere to be around with them but stand back far away behind the large tree while he held the pouch. Erza noticed Natsu stand behind the tree, she approach to him and ask, "Natsu, we ahead back to the guild?"

Natsu determination to stay a bit more and ahead to Lucy's grave. Lisanna told Natsu that she will wait when he done. "Thanks, Lisanna," Natsu didn't look at face and still staring at her grave. She ahead went back to guild with Mirajane and Elf-man

 _'Luce, what did you say to me? I wish you could finish the sentence right away but you were such an idiot woman. I wish I could back in time so I could save you and tell you honest with all my heart. LUCY!'_

* * *

 **Phew~! This is the chapter one!**

 **Sorry if you notice the mistake, feedback when you can! :)**

 **English is my second language.**


	2. She's Back: Chapter 2

Hello guys~!

I want to say thank you so much for the reviews and it give me a motivation. :)

 **P.S** \- Have you hear the song name "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri? If you haven't hear of it before, go ahead and listen it. Hope you like it.

A friendly reminder: English is my second language and I'm deaf. My grammar may not perfect. Feedback when you can.

 **I do not own the Fairy Tail**

Happy Reading~!

* * *

In two years later after Lucy's wake...

Everything went back to normal as always, the Fairy Tail still the number one of the guild in Magnolia that everyone knew about it. The master Makarov officially announced Lisanna joined the member of Team Natsu from now on in one month later after the celestial mage passed. Her brown pouch been buried outside beside Natsu and Happy's house.

Natsu had been an hard time to moved on in a year after her crush passed away by she sacrificed for all of them. He knew that Lucy doesn't want to see the fire dragon mage sad for her otherwise, she will be mad at him. Lisanna was the one who still comfort Natsu all along as he finally moved it on.

 _Laxus and Raijinshuu been fully recovered from the Jackal's poison._

 _Cana and Gildarts went on the A-rank or S-rank job mission often together_

 _Gajeel and Levy became the couple after the iron dragon mage confess his feeling for her_

 _Dory and Jet stay the same_

 _Bisca and Alzack still in love as husband and wife in one another and their daughter, Asuka growing up in turn seven years old._ _ **(I'm not sure how old she is...)**_

 _Asuka still in training with her shoot mage by their parent teach her_

 _Gray and Juvia became a couple after the ice mage finally realized her feeling for him_

 _Makarov still the master of the guild, even Laxus doesn't want to become master now._

 _Mirajane still work at the bar, her little brother Elf-man became much stronger than the GMG._

 _Romeo Conbolt finally can go a C-rank and D-rank job mission._

 _Macao and Wakaba complained about they keep saying getting much old and argue each other often._

 _Erza still scaring person as ever_

 _Wendy became much better and stronger as Wind Dragon Slayer. She grown up a bit taller._

 _Lisanna been sweet as ever and comfort with Natsu all along_

 _Happy, Carla, and Lily became strong exceeds and a bit grown up, their wing became a bit stronger than few years ago._

* * *

On the bright side of fresh day in Magnolia...

Happy had been complained his partner, "Natsu! I want fish! I'm hungry!" The fire dragon mage sigh with sweat-drop in no matter how many time the blue exceed always ask for the fish.

"Natsu, I want apple pie! I been craved for it! Hurry up." Lisanna pouted her lip at Natsu as he mumbled himself. _'Really...kill me in the nut!'_

Gray sit beside and smirk at Natsu who watched him in gloomy expression, he patted his back. Erza gave murderous eye to Natsu, "You better hurry up and buy it! Oh, buy the strawberry cake for me!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Natsu groan as he scatched behind his head and sit up to left the guild on way to the market. 'Oh man...they still picking on me often.'

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _I finally brought their food as I hope they satisfied it. The day of Magnolia been a lot of change as well as I do too. I wonder how Lucy doing in heaven and I missed her alot lately in no matter I visit her grave in every six months._ _ **'Sigh'**_ _Anyways, I'm on way back to the guild with two bags on my both hand carried it._

Natsu was on the way back to guild and all of the sudden...the scent of vanilla and strawberry combine into one as she walked and passed the fire dragon mage on the street with her smirk. She wore the blue fancy cloak and length cover from head to toes. Natsu glanced to look back with familiar scent but the woman with cloak diappeared before him.

"Humm? What a familiar scent? Anyways, I'm on the way back!"

The woman with cloak use flash transportation magic to the top of the guild roof as no one see her yet, she said "Everyone, I am back..."

A meanwhile, Asuka training outside at the guild with her parent. Bisca as the mother was proudly to see her daughter became a bit improve like their parent. Alzack instructions in basic lesson to his daughter how to shoot the target and control.

* * *

Asuka P.O.V

Yay! Father and mother, I almost shoot to the target! They cheered at their daughter did in fast learner. No matter what, I will become the best shoot mage like my parent does! In almost a daily, I been practice outside at the guild as where they provide the training or practice field so most of us use it alot. Her mother told Asuka that her parent will gonna have to go to buy a drink because the season of summer is coming up. Sure, mother and father as I nodding them and hug them to see them off to buy a cold drink. I continues to practice a bit more, my energy was bit drag down and became exhausted.

"Hahaha! There you are, little mage." The man appear with hunter of kidnapper who always kidnap any young children like Asuka's age. She trembled in fear without moved her body as she froze. Her gun been shaking by her hand unable to hold it in. "No, stay back! You're a bad man! Stay away! Natsu, help!"

The hunter evil cooed at the little mage and grab her whole body bend down, her gun drop it on the dirty ground. Asuka cried out shout for help, "Mama! Paper! Help!" The six hunter of kidnapper and children stuck in fear of height flew up above the shy by used the fly machine jet behind their back.

 _Child 1:_ Mama!

 _Childs 2:_ Help me! I'm scared!

 _Childs 3:_ Let me go! You will regret it! Put me down!

 _Childs 4:_ You will kick your butt by the strong mage!

 _Childs 5:_ Paper! Mama!

Bisca and Alzack shock in fear by see their daughter kidnapped with hunter flew above the sky. "ASUKA! NO!" Bisca screamed in horror, then Alzack took out of his gun magic but his wife stop him, "Alzack, you can't use your gun! You might hit accident the children and our daughter!"

"But Bisca!?"

Meanwhile...Natsu was on the way to the guild with his grin face and silly walking. By then, he glance at the husband and wife Connell scream in horror and drop two bag immediately to ran to them.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _Bisca! Alzack! What happened! They screamed in told let their daughter go as I watch them in cried out from their lung making my blood boil in explosion. I was bout to use my fire magic to hit them but I'm afraid that I would make accident to hit the children! 'Damn it! I yelled at the hunter of kidnapper to let them go but they mocked at me, "Awh, you beg for me to let those children go? Hahah! Nope! Too b-"_

"Celestial of Sagittarius Form!"

The bright of gold light appear flash from the roof of the guild. She appeared the transformation into costume form with bow and arrow **(go check Lucy's new form image)**. The beautiful and longer blonde hair with amaze beauty of skin show look tough as she held the bow to the hunter of kidnapper in order put the children down immediately!

Bisca, Alzack, and Natsu furrow their bows by the appear the woman figure stand on top of the roof but the fire dragon's eye trembled by the sound for the first time when she spoke in familiar that he haven't hear for a long time...

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _Hey you, the six of you hunters! Put the children down...immediately! The six hunter who still held the six children were laugh and mocked. As I smirk at them with held of my bow, "You know what...you will regret it soon." Everyone of them impact their mind with word of loss..._

 _"Star Shot!"_

 _"Star Shot!"_

 _"Star Shot!"_

 _"Star Shot!"_

 _"Star Shot!"_

 _"Star Shot!"_

The woman with blonde hair manage hit the six hunter's fly machine down, then she change the form into Aries Form as she spoke, "Wool Clouds!" The six children fell on the wool cloud and bought it down gently back to their parent and see them in relief. Asuka and their parent ran to each other to hug in cry as their leg break down and kneel except Natsu stand in froze...

 _'That's voice...'_

The woman end of her transformation back into celestial outfit.

The member of guild ran out from entrance as they hear the scream on the outside front of the guild. "What's going on!" The master Makarov show in angry question but all of the children already back to the parent. The six hunter of kidnapper capture by the group of knight arrest them and took them to the jail. Gajeel mention the scent, "Wait a minutes? Why I smell the familiar scent vanilla and strawberry? Look like...like...I knew...the person...?"

Levy ask in question, "Gajeel, what are you talking about?"

Wendy mention in agree with Gajeel as she scent it.

The woman jump from the roof as she triple spin down to the ground with her palm touch on it with one bend knee and other leg straight on side front of the guild as everyone puzzle who was the woman rescue all the children and defeat the hunters all at once on her own without any of help.

Erza shouted, "Hey you with cloak! Show yourself!

The woman smirk while her head still cover, "Erza...you still haven't change a bit." Erza surprised by calling her name as everyone already knew who she was! The woman with blue cloak took off as she turn back to them with her smile face.

"Lu...Lu...Lucy!?"

"Lucy?! Is that you!"

"Impossible! Wha...how does it happen!?"

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I took off my cloak as I amused and smile by everyone jaw drop to rock bottom that I came back alive from the dead. Many of them question me but I told I am Lucy Heartfilia and ex-member of Fairy Tail. They gasped to hear it by saying "ex-member" because my guild mark was gone after I disappeared. By then, Natsu steps behind me in directly in sound heavy breath, "Lu...Lucy, where have you GONE!? You should have tell us when you ARE back but TWO YEARS!" I been regret it was true that I was gone for two years.

"I'm so sorry for make all of you wait..."

* * *

 **Alright! This is the chapter 2!**

 **What do you think?**

 **Feedback when you can? I would like to hear it.**

 **Have a good days!**

 **P.S- I don't mind if you have any idea then PM me or on the review. ;)**


	3. Light of Heart: Chapter 3

Hello all of you~!

First at all, I want to say thank you for your reviews. :)

 _ **A.N**_ _\- I still thinking of how will Lucy and Sting meet or bump into each other out of nowhere?_

 _ **PS**_ _\- Sting doesn't know Lucy was back from the dead..._

A friendly reminder: English is my second language and I'm deaf. Feedback when you can.

 **I do not own the Fairy Tail.**

Happy Reading~!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Light of Heart**

 _ **(Lucy's story of two years ago)**_

After Jackal defeated by the celestial mage used all of her maximum of magic, her body wasn't able to handle it anymore and began to disappeared into starry stars. Natsu cried with his shaking body that he didn't want her to disappear with all of her sacrifice. Lucy spoke in teary-eyed to Natsu for the last sentence, "Good-bye."

Lucy's thought... _'So, I guess I died already.'_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _Everything went black as I can't see anything because it what I...dead, right but where am I? I know that I'm not in heaven, where is this place? I was confusing and shouts to someone but no one response back to me until all of the sudden, the voice spoke to me out of nowhere. I didn't see a person but a voice with sweet and beautiful sound like a queen to me. I asked the voice, "Where am I? What will happen to me?" The voice stop me with all my thousand question of 'why.' She about to began but at first thing she told that I knew her? My eye furrow in lose of word with stammered, "Wh-what do you mean I knew you?"_

"Lucy, let me explain to you in "what, how, and why. You did read the book "Light of Heart. Those magic are very powerful which was why you haven't capable to handle the master to it yet, however, I was surprised you able to manage the magic to defeat it."

Lucy in gasped of amazed that she read in the library as where she found it from the secret...

The voice mentioned to Lucy that her name is Lucky Lucy Hearty, she was once the queen of celestial world and the first celestial mage before Lucy and other former of mage. She passed in 500 years ago before the celestial king became the king of celestial world. She created those twelves zodiacs of gold key to gave up all of her power to transferred in divided into 12 keys before she passed.

Lucy in gasped that the former queen gave up all of her power to sacrifice herself, "Why did you gave up all of your twelve power?"

The former queen directly told to celestial mage, "It was because dark celestial mage...my little sister. She wanted become the throne but the god choose me instead because they choose my heart who always show the light to everyone. That was why I fought her and turn into the dark and purple gem lock her away eternal somewhere in Earthland."

The celestial mage was amazed and listen to her story but at the same time, the former queen felt pain and guilt on the inside. Her sorrow of felt gave no choice but to protected for her little sister whose was very care.

* * *

 **Lucky Lucy Hearty P.O.V**

 _Lucy, I believe you still had a chance to live back again. Her eyes was in shocking as she exclaimed to hear it for the first time. I felt her presence still alive because of her ten zodaic's power live inside of her. I asked the celestial mage for last favor, "Do me a favor once and for all...help my sister and find her peace." Anyway, I didn't have much time to explain the detail to you, Lucy because this is may the last chance to see you after I send you back to where you belong. Lucy confused and must find it on her own._

* * *

At the moment, the former queen gave the light of magic to restore and update the power to Lucy's body. Everything turn black to white as she no longer see in dark place. "Lucy, I entrust to find her my sister before too late. I will send you back to celestial world so your celestial spirits will help you how to control your power, I updated the new costume called "Star Dress."

"Thank you so much, Lucky Lucy Hearty!"

Lucy sent back to celestial world as where everyone was waiting for her. Everyone exclaimed of happiness to see her master, even the celestial king bawling in silly.

"Princess, I relief to see you back alive again," Virgo told in her emotionless.

"Master, don't you ever to it again," Loke told in seriously with smile while pinned on his nose.

"THERE YOU ARE, MY LITTLE BRAT! I still hate you but I'm happy you back alive! DON'T...YOU...DARE?!" Her first celestial spirit Aquarius scolds at Lucy with flinch out from her veins. Lucy giggled with awkward grin.

"Welcome back my master-ebi," Cancer held both scissors in dancing.

"I'm sorry, welcome back...I'M SO SORRY!" Aries look down at her feet while play with her hands.

"Lucy my master, I will look forward your training with all of our help." Capricorn show in polite.

"My, oh my! My bmooutiful master! You body dang hot!" Taurosu show heart-shape eye to his mater.

"Good to see you back mochimochi! " Sagittarius greeted

"My beautiful Lucy is back!" *transformation into Lucy* Gemini squealing in cute voice.

"Our sand is back!" Scorpio winked while held around his girlfriend Aquarius.

Lucy show the teary-eyed to everyone that she felt appreciate to be back which she had to stay in celestial world for a while. The celestial king show his huge grin, "Lucy, my old friend...good to see you back. I'm sure the former queen mentioned you earlier. No worry, we're all here to help you for your need."

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _I looked forward with all my new power whom Lucky Lucy Hearty as the first celestial mage gave me the new power that I grate and admire to her. Sometimes, I felt guilt in my gut that everyone of fairy tail thought I dead. I sighly out of loud. Thing is...I was surprise to heard from Natsu confessed his feeling for me before I was gone forever but I haven't my chance to finish my whole sentence, however, I wondering if I back..."Will Natsu still feel the same way?" Even, I'm no longer see my guild mark anymore after I disappeared._

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Lucy finally to see everyone's face and...Natsu front of Fairy Tail Guild. Her eye began flow out with tear.

"I'm sorry for all of you make waiting so long in two years."

Everyone in unison ran up to her and did group of hug, Wendy was first person ran to her before everyone does.

* * *

 **Phew~! This is the chapter 3! That's good news for Lucy alive again, thank to the former queen! Hehehe!**

 **What would happen in between Lucy and Natsu? Let's find out!**

 **Feedback when you can. :)**

 **PS- Romance will be Sting x Lucy**


	4. Heart fell into a Pieces: Chapter 4

Hello you guys~!

I can't get enough to thank all of you from your reviews, it increase my motivate and appear many idea to write it down on my story notebook (only). ^o^

A friendly reminder: English is my second language, my grammar may not perfect and feedback when you can. I will would to hear from you.

PS- I have summer school until end of July, so it'll be a bit difficult to find the right time but I will try my best to post the new chapter. Please be patience and...don't hate me. ."

 _Song: How could an angel break my heart by Toni Braxton (I recommed it to you guy) ;)_

 **I do not own the Fairy Tailllllllllll~~~~~**

Happy Reading~!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Heart fell into pieces**

"Aye, Lucy! I miss you so much!"

"Lucy-san, where did you go for the past two years!? Will you join guild again?!"

Happy flew and shout her name along with his wide little arm toward the celestial mage for the first time as she welcome the blue exceed to let him hug her and rub onto the chest. At the same time, Wendy bawling out from her eye act like a little child who seen lost her sister. Lucy gently hug the wind dragon slayer whom were so close as sister, even she was a bit grown up than before.

"Wendy, I will see about it at first."

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _I was very glad to see them to hugged at the same time with their teary-eye. I exlcaimed my smile to hug them back, "You silly, it's good to see you guy." The sound of the steps forward directly to me on the side and pat my back was... Erza show her pose with hand laid on hip, "Lucy...I'm very...glad you're alive but...ya know you made me disappointed without say good-bye." I understood her feeling for me when I was gone, at the same time on the inside felt regret for it without my good-bye to them. It was for their own good to end it safely without my friend would suffer to death, however, I was glad to see them alive. I saw the ice mage and rain mage stand close to each other in front of me with his smirk. 'I knew they would become a good couple...and here they are.' "Gray! Juvia! I seeing you guys will become a good couple," I shouts to both mage while they were blushing each other._

* * *

Levy shocked with her shaking hand on her mouth that she can't believe it. Her boyfriend rubbed behind her back to make sure she comfort to let all of her tear come up from her eye. 'Lu...Lu-san...you alive!'

Gajeel didn't much to say anything but with his smirk, "The bunny-girl is back."

At the moment, Natsu felt angry and relief to see the celestial mage...alive again. He was not expect if it was expectation or reality but the thing was the _reality._ IT REAL!

 _Her voice_

 _Her scent_

 _Her style_

 _Her appearance_

 _Her everything_

 _That...whom I missed...but I_

His heart pound a bit heavy to took his one step toward her and other step again...again...again...and suddenly he hug Lucy's behind her back while she was a bit startle by surprise. "N-Na-Natsu...?" Lucy suttered and nervous to see the pink-hair mage for the first time. As she turn back to him with regret smile...

"Hi, Natsu. I'm so sorry to le-"

"Stop it!" Natsu shut her up with his clench eye and lean on her shoulder. Lucy felt guilt for not know what to do, then gently pats his shoulder as where on his guild mark at.

"Na-Natsu, you can express all of your anger to me. It's okay to be mad at me, I derserve it but I am back to see all of them and you whom I miss...my family." Lucy didn't tear from her eye but pain smile on her face without face to fire dragon slayer.

Mirajane called her in gently to make sure it's her, "Lucy? Is that you," as she notice the long blonde hair. Her head turn around to Mirajane with Elf-man who gone happy tear and she wave to both of them as they wave back as well.

* * *

 **Lisanna P.O.V**

 _I was in the bathroom no matter what how many time! By the sudden from outside of the noise, everyone gone out except me. I wondered what's going on the outside? I took my time to walk out from entrance as I notice everything crowd with the person. Everyone seem knew her, so which mean I knew her as well? Mirajane finally see me as I asked what's going on but she won't tell me until see in person. I in gasped with my tremble eyes when see her face, "She...she alive!? But...I."_

Lucy saw Mirajane's sister, Lisanna behind her. "Lisanna, why you stand behind your sister's back? Come on out, I'm not here to bite you," Lucy told in courage to Lisanna but she frown her head down whether want to come out or not. Lucy furrow her brow in wonder if she hide or something, by then...Mirajane couraged to tell Lisanna to come out otherwise, she will move.

"Lucy-san? I'm...sorry," Lisanna came out with face to face. The long blonde mage went shocked to see Lisanna is...pregnant with child.

"Why would you apologies to me," Lucy attempted not to say sorry, "Lisanna, I'm ha-."

"I'm pregnant with Natsu's child...," she was a bit straight forward without hesitant.

Lucy impacted with loss of word as she felt her heart being to stab. Her mind doesn't want to believe what she said. Her body began to trembled a bit and later a bit much more, "You pregnant with...him!?"

Everyone break in silent...

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _My heart felt in so much pain...I lost the love I loved the most. I couldn't face to Lucy but it was too late because I will be the father of Lisanna's child. When Lucy turn face to me while I look down at my feet. Lucy, I'm so so so sorry! I thought you...dead but you back! Lucy stand there front of me by her sound of sniff then sudden hug tight with force. "Luce...Lucy? You're not mad at-"_

Lucy throb with pain heart and she knew she regret it for wait too long. The fire dragon slayer was right about she was dead for two years. It was pretty long time, not even two seconds. Not two hours. Not two days. Not two week, even not two months, but...two years that she was gone away.

Lucy whispered to Natsu, "Natsu, I know what did you say to me in two years ago and I felt the same way as you did. I really am happy for you and Lisanna even I don't age much like you guys. I shouldn't come here in the first time."

Natsu revealed from her hug to him as he didn't want to let her go and Lucy walked passed in ten step away from them without say anything after it. Her hand reveal above the sky with appear the gate key as similar as celestial gold gate.

"Tranportation. I open thee...portal!" The big gold flash portal of magic appear front of her and everyone stand behind went in shock. Wendy sad again as well as Happy. Lucy turn her head to everyone and Natsu, "You better take care of her and for them."

"You able to use magic...portal. The kind of celestial magic?" Natsu see the different of her side within the new power. Erza and Gray never see either because it was obviously...she was gone which they never knew what's going on.

"Yes, I'm the light of celestial spirits and much pretty strong than before," the celestial mage replied back, "I gotta go...bye."

"Lucy-san, you said you able to come and join again?"

 ***Proof* *Light-Gold Flash***

Erza shout her not to go before she step in the portal but she literally did left without listen to it. Natsu break his knees down and began to cry, the pregnant woman approach with sorrow to him and hug behind him with...tear

"Lucy...pl...please...don't go." The pink-hair mage stutter with his pain of heart.

* * *

 **This is the chapter 4! This chapter is pain for Lucy when she find it out...**

 **It seem she doesn't want to join the Fairy Tail guild...?**

 **Let's find out~!**

 **Please you guys...don't kill me when Natsu carried with Lisanna's child (5 mouths pregnant) *sweat-drop***

 _P.S- Sting will coming up soon._

I been wondering if I able to make another new story "Natsu x Lucy."

If you guy want me to make romance story NaLu, I will consider about it because the plot isn't easy for me sometime. ." ( **Forgive me!?)**


	5. Sing the Sad Song: chapter 5

Hello you guys~!

Thank you so much with your positive reviews, with all of my hard work to type this story and I can't live with you guys! :D

A friendly reminder: English is my second language and I'm deaf, my grammar may not perfect and feedback when you can. ;)

 **PS- Sting is here~~!**

I...DO...OWN...FAIRY...TAIL~!

I do not own the song "Back to December" by Taylor Swift

Happy Reading~!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sing the Sad Song**

She sighed...

The sad day for Lucy came alone to Enchanted Forest after heard the news. She doesn't know what to do with her life from now on? No love? No kiss? None of it as her mind told her but her heart told not to give it up. She climb up to enchanted tree to reach to strong and thicker branch so she can lean it on against it. The sun shine through on her sad and smile face. She decided to sing along...

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me._

 _How's life? Tell me how's your family?_

 _I haven't seen them in a while._

 _You've been good, busier than ever,_

 _We small talk, work and the weather,_

 _Your guard is up and I know why._

 _Because the last time you saw me_

 _Is still burned in the back of your mind._

 _You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

A meanwhile, Sting and Lector took training before the grand magic game in next two months while Rogue and Frosch on the way to catch them up in such troublesome by his partner picking on him.

'Sting, my ass!' Rogue grunted in annoyed expression. Along with his cute little partner, Frosch said 'Fro think so too!'

 _So this is me swallowing my pride,_

 _Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_

 _And I go back to December all the time._

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

 _I go back to December all the time._

"Whoa?!" Sting pause from his running exercise, then Lector bump accident with his nose pain onto Sting's back leg. The exceed put his hand on rubbed nose to make pain go away.

"Jeeze, Sting!?" Lector sweat-drop while rubbing his nose. "Why did you stop? Ouch!"

* * *

 **Sting P.O.V**

 _Lector? I think I heard the beautiful voice came from of nowhere? Sound familiar? The exceed scoff with his hand laid on both hip while raised one of his brows, "Come on Sting, it just a woman's voice? How come we know that person whom we familiar with or acknowledge who she was? At the moment, I walked into the forest to fellow the beautiful which caught me a attention and didn't listen to my partner who still talking until finish his sentence before he knew I disappeared. When Lector finished his sentence and looked up at his partner who already gone, "STINNNGGG! YOU MEANIEEE!"_

 _I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_

 _So good to me, so right_

 _And how you held me in your arms that September night_

 _The first time you ever saw me cry._

 _Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

 _Probably mindless dreaming,_

 _But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

 _I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

 _So if the chain is on your door I understand._

Sting kept walk and walk through the forest until met the enchanted tree in such beautiful tree as he never see it before. His head reach high to the tree and notice the sun light shines on the woman figure sing with her eye close, he felt her presence were so powerful and beautiful. The white dragon slayer decided didn't want to interrupt her sing, so he let her to finish it and he sit down on the grass to listen.

 _But this is me swallowing my pride_

 _Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

 _And I go back to December..._

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

"Wow...," his eye couldn't took off from her beautiful voice.

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

 _I go back to December all the time._

 _All the time._

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _At the end, I sang it beautifully and sorrow but back then, I already knew the presence already came and sit on the grass right there, "What do you think and how did you found me?" The white dragon slayer startled by the woman figure spoke to him out of the blue and reach his back head to scratch with his stammer word, "Uhm. Uhmm. Humm, I was caught by your voice while I exercised with my exceed so I fellow to here. Your voice seen familiar to me but I can't remember it." I was humming and amuse if he suspect or not, I got up and about to jump down from high tree. Sting still couldn't figure who I am in order I can approach him to face his face. Perhaps, he would recognize me._

"Sting, there you are! Don't you ever ran off without we knowing!" Rogue temper his voice to his stupid and picking master of sabertooth guild.

"Sting!"

"Rogue calling you."

"SStttinggg, my partner!"

At finally, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector found Sting standing look like out of space. As Lucy jump down with full twist. They looked at her to jump in a bit nervousness whether she could get hurt or accident but she laid on the ground safely without face to them.

"Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch...it's good to see you again. I'm not expect to see you bump into each other," Lucy spoke to them, they were surprise by called their name. Rogue shout without his manner to the lady, "Who are you, show yourself to us!"

Sting elbow to his partner's rib to shut his mouth out and scold him to use his manner to everyone to SHOW respect! Ecspecially the lady! The dark dragon slayer groaned and glared at his while his hand on the side bone. "Sorry ma'am, may you turn around to us and tell your name in introduction," Sting mannered to her.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

 _I willing accept by him to introduction my identify, so I turned around to them and head my head up to as where our eye already meet. The four of them were shock as their jaw drop and ahead my first introduction, "Hello, my name is Lucy and I'm the light of celestial spirit. And you...I knew who you guys are. My apologies made you surprised." One of them was about to spoke to me, then...Sting shouts that I'm a ghost! I was like my palm put on my face. 'Jeeze!' Rogue yelped attempt cover his both ears. Lector's soul came out from his mouth. Frosch didn't say much but just scratched his behind head without not knowing what was going on? I sighed out of loud and gave me no choice but to use my flash magic to stand behind them. I flashed and pinch them on their arms each of them. They screamed out from their cry like a baby and I told, "HEY! I'm not a ghost! I'm the spirit and I was gone for 2 years! However, it doesn't mean I'm dead but I literally back alive from the dead. Got it!"_

Lucy relief for them that they understood very well and by thens, Rogue asked the celestial spirit mage about why she was alone out there by herself and not with the fairy tail guild. Her head sudden head-down with sad mode, the dark dragon slayer panic and didn't mean to asked.

"It's okay, I have no intention to go back to the fairy tail anymore, even I don't have guild mark after I passed away in disappeared. I don't know what to do with my life right now but I have something secret plan I need to search. Not now, at first I need to training my new power." Lucy bluntly in honest to them. Sting walked to the celestial spirit mage for the first time as she remind of Natsu always approached to her whenever she cried, at all sudden the white dragon slayer hug her and said, "Come with us...if you want...I willing accept to help you and become the member of Sabertooth Guild."

Lucy was surprised with his words and looked up at him. She was about to teary-eye front of him with shaking voice, "I-I can jo-jo-join-"

Rogue interrupted Lucy before finish her sentence," Lucy, you can join right now and with us as a team," he winked with smile.

"Way to go Sting and Rogue! Lector shout and excited about Lucy willings to join their guild.

"Fro think so too! Lucy, welcome to our guild," Frosch said in cute voice!

The celestial spirit mage glad it by their offer to her, perhaps she can forget about her old loved one anymore and ahead forward to find it later. The five of them ahead back to the Sabertooth Guild. The place became much brighter than before. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth became an allied after Lucy passed away.

* * *

 **Phew! This is the chapter 5!**

 **This chapter give you a bit moody up and some of humor than the last few chapter. :)**

 **Lucy about finally to join their guild and try to forget what the situation at the fairy tail guild.**

 **PM me or review, I would like to hear from you. :D**

 **Forgive me if I make a mistake on this chapter.**

 **Feedback when you can.**


	6. New Member: Chapter 6

Hi you guys~!

Sorry for my delay because of my summer school seen a bit scary... ^.^" but not really. I have a lot of assignment before weekly deadline. -.-"

A friendly reminder: English is my second language and I'm deaf, so my grammar may not perfect. Feedback when you can. Forgive me if you notice the mistake.

I do not own the FAIRY TAIL~!

Happy Reading~!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: New Member**

Team Sting and Lucy had arrive at Sabertooth Guild in Rocky Area front of giant side doors. Lucy couldn't manage of excited about soon-to-be become the member of the guild but when she came into her mind...

'Did I make the right time, right thing to join and able to forget about it before?'

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _We were entered into the lobby looked fancy sort of like luxurious. I amazed with my own eyes, by then the white dragon slayer called me to go with him directly to his office include his exceed, Lector. I fellow and arrived. Sting took out with stamp from his desk drawer and asked me a simple question, "Which part you want to put on it and what color?" I spoke without hesitate, "I want to put on my back-left shoulder and color blue." The master accept and put the stamp on my top hand which it was officially the member of Sabertooth Guild from now on! Lector grin and excitement, "Welcome to our guild and think of us as a family. You're officially an member of our guild, CONGRATS Lucy!" I giggled at the little and bossy exceed, then I nodded with my big smile on my face. In my mind, I decided the my favorite color hadn't change in no longer color pink and top hand which it was remind me when I'm the former of fairy tail guild._

The sound of steps coming from the outside of the office and slide it open was Rogue, he told his partner, Sting should hurry up and introduction to their member but sudden Lucy had question.

"Does your member knew I was dead for two years include Yukino, my good celestial wizard and friend?"

Sting shook his head and realize he forgot about that as well as Rogue. He told Lucy not to be worry about because their member ain't type of surprise or shock except Yukino may be sometimes. The three of them went out and downstairs to the main room as where they typically been there all the time. Lucy had somewhat nervousness whether not or know their reaction when they see me. Lector head up to looked at the celestial mage who seen head down to her feet while we almost arrive at the main room.

"Lucy, we here...can you wait until I call you to come in? Sting show smile with charming eye at her.

"Y-yes, Master." Lucy replied back but the white dragon slayer told her not to use honorific and rather to use his real name instead. "Yes...m-...Sting" Lucy show confidence to him.

Sting went into the main room with Rogue and Lector, all of them shook their eye right at the Sabertooth master. They knew what Sting gonna annouce when every time he stand on the center behind the door. Sometimes, they love to curious instead, of surprised.

Rufus smirk while with his eye close, "Ah, Sting...do you have something to annouce for us? I have no memory of it, it seem a bit different feeling?"

Orga open his wide eye, "What is it, STING!? What's the news!?" He was often like this the whole time whether the news was about to annouce.

Rogue temper with his rough voice in annoying, "SILENCE! And listen to him what he will have to about to say." Sting relief with his pleasure of grateful to his partner, Rogue.

Sting announced, "Alright you guys! Every time, you knew I about to announce from write all over on my face. Hehehe! So probably, this time...you will be surprise and shock at the same time. I want to make sure you settle to calm down. Kay? Alright, please COME ON IN!"

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _At the moment, when Sting announced and my heart began to beating fast like crazy. They knew I was dead for two years but I was grateful for them to stay alive. At his announced end fast than I thought, the master no I meant Sting was calling me to come in the main room. So I walked and came in with confidence. Everyone break in silence which mean they shocked instead of surprise feeling. I know the feeling from you guys are "shocking." I started introduction my name, "Hello eveyone, I'm Lucy so may all of you knew me before. I'm the former of Fairy Tail member." A few distant away from the side beside window, she ran up to me while called my name was Yukino whom her tear down from her eyes._

"Lucy! You're Lucy that I knew!?" Yukino tremble of her whole body while hug her tightly. The celestial spirit mage gently hug back to her.

"Yukino, I'm sorry about back then. I'm back." Lucy show grin after her friend looked up at her. Yukino replied back with her teary-silly eye, "it's okay now, as long as you're here alive."

A meanwhile, Lucy remember the other member of the guild was Rufus, Yukino, and Orga, however, when her eye finally met the evil and sexier woman whom she hated the most was Minerva. She walked fast as she can within angry expression. She was not expected to see Lucy...again, "L-Lu-Lucy, is that you? The celestial spirits mage didn't say any of words, just walked fast as she can with angry eye. Sting and Rogue couldn't stop the new member, just let her be because of course, during the grand magic games when Naval Battle started.

 _Hahaha! You were such pathetic wizard!_

 _You should surrender!_

Lucy was never ever forgot the moment when Minerva beated her up and end of bad injuried, but it was lucy because Natsu and Gray rescued her from the fall without hit the hard ground. Her blood boiled gone crazy as seen want to revenge but she just need to scold her out from her feeling what the mage had done to her on purpose during the games. She was almost nearly to death!

 _Pathetic! Pathetic!_

 _You should die! DIE!_

 _HAHAHA!_

 _Man! You may look tough but WEAK!_

 _I should kill you right now...front of everyone._

"Celestial of Taurosu Form!"

The bright gold flash in the main room as everyone felt her presence was powerful than they ever image. She transformed into the star dress but then, she finally grab both of Minerva's collar in sound from her grunt voice.

Yukino in gasped to see her friend transform with new power, she never see before...'is that celestial kind of power?'

Lucy spoke in harsh sound to Minerva, "WHAT THE HECK THAT WOMAN DOING HERE!" She growled at her while Yukino tried to stop her but Sting stop Yukino not to interrupted Lucy's conversation for the first time in confront to territory mage.

Minerva choked attemp to talk in stammer, "Lo-look, I'm not li-like that anymore in the p-past. I changed a lot by Sting and Rogue rescued me and b-br-brought me here. If it weren't for them, I-I wouldn't probably here and may be d-d-dead already. I promise you...I won't harm you anymore, Lucy."

"Mark my word, you better! Lucy grunt in glare to Minerva while held her collar up in the air but then, she revealed and drop the former evil mage down to the hit ground. She groaned in pain and knew she was in wrongdoing to Lucy during Naval Battle. Lucy took her hand out to reach to Minerva for the first time, "Let's start over."

Everyone in unsion cheery to see both mage reach each other's hand in settle. Yukino squealed in excitement. Sting shouts to everyone for let the WELCOME PARTY start! Rogue smirk with arm-cross. Lector laid his hand on hip show look bossy appearance. Frosch stay same as always, "Fro think so too!"

"I'm Lucy and I'm the light of celestial spirits," the blonde mage finished her simple introduction and then, the territory mage turn her introduction, "I'm Minerva, my magic is territory." Her face sudden blushed with no reason in shyness sexier woman in the guild.

* * *

A meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild...

Everyone in the guild seen a bit silent for a while as well as Natsu was been down a lot lately after Lucy was alive and left them. Lisanna approached to Natsu came out from the bar and sit next to him to try to bit moody up because right now, it was not in his usual self as she knew. The short hair mage tried to spoke to him, "Natsu, are you okay? I know it was been shocking to you when she alive." The fire dragon slayer didn't say a word or even didn't look at her but flashback from his memory what was Lucy told him.

 _Natsu, I know what did you say to me in two years ago and I felt the same way as you did. I really am happy for you and Lisanna even I don't age much like you guys. I shouldn't come here in the first time._

 _You better take care of Lisanna and everyone._

 _Yes, I'm the light of celestial spirits and much pretty strong than before._

 _I gotta go...bye._

The fire dragon slayer clenched his fist and eyes, "Beats me! I need to go some air." Lisanna wsa about to sit up but he stopped her not to go with them, rather to be alone time to let his thought cool off. "Okay, Natsu. Make sure you come back safely."

Wendy, Carla, and Happy watched Natsu on the way to the entrance door and left with sad-anger mood. They fathomable but confused of how did Lucy came back alive plus her new power.

"Aye, poor Natsu...my partner." Happy frown and Wendy patted his head.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _I left the guild to express out all of my anger feeling and...pain. I know it was been depress myself down a lot lately after Lucy was alive from the dead. My heart hurt like stab on the inside while my hand put on my chest._

 _ **Her smell...**_

 _ **Her smile...**_

 _ **Her power...**_

 _ **Her everything...**_

 _ **I still remembered in long time ago...**_

 _ **And her kick me the whole time...**_

 _I was on my way to my house as where I buried Lucy's brown pouch with ten celestial gold keys. I digged it up with my bare hand even it hurt or pain but continue until it finally found it. I took out with the pouch and open it the one of gold key was Leo the Lion whom he was still the member of fairy tail. I called Loke to come out because he can summon himself at anytime._

 _"Loke, I know you can hear me. Come on out, I want to talk with you something about your master," Natsu request him to come out, by thens...the gold flash from gold key appear the man figure with black suit and sunglasses._

Loke raised his brow by the fire dragon slayer want to talk about his master, Lucy? At the moment, Loke couldn't help to see Natsu begged him. He sighed...

"Alright Natsu...here the thing goes..."

Natsu can't wait to listen what leo the lion was about to say.

"Lucy gave the new power by the Light of Heart as the first celestial wizard in the whole world. Her name is Lucky Lucy Hearty, the first and the queen of celestial world before the king of celestial world. The queen knew she the one who able to do something for her-"

By the sudden, Natsu question _"do something for her"_ and interrupted Loke's word. "What do you mean the queen told Lucy to do something for her?" Leo the lion sign once again and said, "Natsu as I said the queen knew Lucy have capable to do something like defeat someone but I have no idea who she mention to her, nor of know the name. It was all I know what was my master told me before."

Loke explanation endly to Natsu and ahead to went back to celestial world to do his duty. The fire dragon slayer been wondered what was the meaning of the first queen told her? His heart throb of fear when he come to his mind that he fear of losing her...again. _But it was too late...I got Lisanna and our child will be born in next four mouths due._

* * *

At the Sabertooth Guild...

During the night time after the party end, everyone went to back to their room and slept in from exhausted and fun party for Lucy. A bit moment a ago, Sting's partner Lector leads Lucy to new bedroom on her own. She got full bed, closet, desk, bathroom, and balcony which it was nice and perfect for her own space.

"Thank you, Lector. You're such a nice cat." Her eye smile at the little exceed. "No problem, Lucy. Any time!" Lector halt and left. She went in with amazed room around it.

She decided to go to the bathroom to take a warm and hot bath whom was her favorite. She turn the warm hot to fill up the tub and took off the dirty clothes by use her magic into the basket. Her whole body slide into it and let exhale with relief.

'Finally, I relax my muscle from all of my hard work.'

 **After 15 minutes later...**

Lucy done took her bath and put into the pajame with dark navy short and light blue t-shirt with V-line. The night time had started with full of dark and appeared many million of stars out there by she saw out from the window behind the balcony. She walked and open it let the breeze through her. The million of stars sparkle and shine in beautifully...

Sting P.O.V

I decided to check Lucy if she like the bedroom whom I asked Lector lead her new room. I came out from my master after I done with many stupid documents. With my lazy ass pain off! I went out and into the bed area and knocked on her front door to wait from her response.

"Come on in." In her gently voice approve.

"Lucy, are you alright with this new bedroom?" I asked if she like it or not. The celestial spirits mage nodded without turn her face to me. I notice her standed on the out of balcony to view out the night. I walked gently without interrupted her night view.

Lucy asked me in question,"Have you wondering what is the meaning of those stars?"

I shook my head toward her and shake in my answer 'no.' She giggled and yet unknown what am I want to answer to her!? I pouted while I looked away in tease.

She said, "the stars become appeared like this because when the person passed away as where their soul left the body. They directly went up the the sky and became the stars. Soul become the star.

I wow to her because obviously, she's the celestial spirits mage. My eye almost couldn't took her from charming face and my heart began to beat fast increase and a bit more increase...

"Alright, I gonna go back to my office."

"Okay, Sting...have a good night."

I walked out from Lucy's bedroom and shut the door. I stand against her door while looked at the ceiling...'she's beautiful plus her voice was beautiful when she sang.

* * *

 **Phew~! Alright, this is the chapter 6!**

 **Tell me what do you think~**

 **Poor Natsu~ :(**

 **Dang~~ Sting~~ ^o^"**

 **Sorry if you notice my mistake. I'm not good at express it.**


	7. Dream: Chapter 7

Hiya~!

I been lacking and struggle to find the idea... ." School and story is tough to handle both at same time. I finding a bit difficult time to type this story. *Sigh*

I don't own Fairy Tail

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Dream**

During the night, the celestial spirit mage had gone to bed, her body exhausted and her eye lids began getting heavy, heavier, and finally asleep in her new bedroom. The breeze wind into the bedroom with left door open from balcony. Her mind began to dream...

 _Lucy notice on a stand with beautiful world was...celestial world as where she recognize it. She saw the people sit behind like an audience and two beautiful woman figure stand on the center surround by five gods on the outside. She shouts what's going on but no one respond or turn their head to her, her mind puzzle but then, her hand reach a person's shoulder, however, when her hand about to touch..._

 _It couldn't touch, it was like a ghost._

 _She realized she was in a dreamland and furrow both brows in unfathomable why she in like this._

 _The first god annouced who will be either the choose one to become the first celestial queen. Both of two lady seen nervousness but excited, however, the other second god already told with the strict rule before came to the place._

 _The rule was the only thing...a person whom has a good and light of heart to be able to manage as a queen of celestial world. No one has dark of heart, it wouldn't allow to be the choose one as the queen. They nodded in the secret room in settle and fathom it._

 _Lucy seen lost and unknown what was going on there? "What's going on, no one talk to me but I assume to find it out on my own." She stood there and notice the small figure of little boy with blue-greenish face which it was familiar. She furrow both eyes in studies the little boy's face...with cutie little mustache attach from the nose._

 _Her eye wide open with sweatdrop...'the future celestial king...isn't it?'_

 _The fith god use both hand reach above the sky and began incantation as simple, a blue, white, and flash magic came out as a large mirror in front of two lady whom a princess. The third god mention that the magic mirror can tell what was the true of heart. It cannot tell a lie._

 _Once the magic mirror choose either choose one princess to become the queen, she will immediately become of it._

 _The magic mirror began spoke to everyone in introduction and explanation in simple but strict rule. Everyone understood that. Let's began..._

 _The fourth god mention the first and older princess to come on up first. Lucy finally saw the older princess's appereance which it was beauty and looked exactly like...Lucy Heartfilia!_

 _The celestial spirits mage shock in rock bottom in unexpected looked like her!? She didn't understand why the older princess had exactly same face like the celestial spirit mage? On the other side of second and young princess was...Michelle, as Lucy remembered as she never forgot about her...she valued the doll when she was little girl._

 _The older princess finally stood front of magic mirror and the mirror told her not to be nervous. She was surprised with write all over her face by the magic mirror can tell._

 _"Princess, Lucky Lucy Hearty..."_

 _By called the older princess's name, the blonde shook her head up in surprised by acknowledge the former queen's name. "No way, it was that her!? No wonder why she was the reason looked like me because I'm the light of heart?"_

 _"...can you tell me what is your goal?"_

 _Lucky Lucy Hearty told in honesty with all her heart in express, "I, the princess as my goal is that I value to show the celestial world as I cared. With all my heart believe I can manage as become the celestial queen. No matter what, even I'm perfect or not, however, with all my light of heart show true form. And I have capable to protect my own people include my sister, Michelle."_

 _"Princess, you had done telling me your goal. My answer is about you show with all of your...honesty." Magic mirror answered about the princess's heart show honesty. Every five god interested at her, then they looked forward the second and younger princess, Michelle._

 _The princess, Michelle stood front of magic mirror and said, "Young princess, can you tell me what is the meaning of magic?"_

 _The young princess show confidence, "The meaning of magic is about the protect my own people, my own world, and my sister. The magic came from person's energy whether want or necessary to use magic to protect them. No matter what, I value them so I confidence to become the celestial queen."_

 _The magic mirror was about to answer but at all the sudden, the mirror show dark and color purple of magic. Her honesty was a LIE! Everyone in gasped show fear to young princess that she would be the dark celestial, even the older princess shocked and didn't want to believe what to heard from magic mirror but remember it only told an honesty._

 _Lucy's mind came to her, "Wait a minutes, I remembered the color black and purple...it was the former queen mention me before about her young sister became the dark celestial mage, it was because the reason of her heart was a lie? I don't understand it?"_

 _The young princess, Michelle trembled in fear with her hand put on her face. Her eye show flow of teary. The heavy sound from her voice began to scream, her awaken dark of celestial magic explore in wide open. An surround of dark magic around her body as the older princess set her magic portal to send her young sister somewhere safely._

 _She whisper, "I'm so sorry...I will find you again my dear young sister, Michelle. At the same time, her teary-eye and heart tear into pieces. The people and five gods amazed to see the older princess manage to sent the young princess to other place safely without the hot mess._

 _The five gods stood from their sit and began to called her name, Lucy..._

 _"Lucy..."_

 _"Lucy..."_

 _"...Lucy...Lucy...Lucy~!"_

* * *

 _Back to reality from dream, the blonde mage groaned with half-awake by the stupid white dragon stared close at her and watched her amuse temper in her sleep. "LUUUCCYYYYYYYYYY! WAKE UP, SUNSHINNEEEE! HELLOOOO ARE YOU TH-"_

 _Before Sting finished his sentence, he began flew back against the wall by Lucy use "LUCY KICK!"_

 _"HECK! How dare you break in the lady's room! You prevert! Ya know that!" Lucy temper at Sting while he show silly grin! "Hehehe, good morning!"_

 _"Ha! Good morning, Sting."_

* * *

 **This is the chapter 7.**

 **Sorry, this is the short chapter. I ran out from my idea. :/**

 **I will try to figure what next chapter will be.**

 **PM or review me and have a good day~!**

 _ **Forgive me if you notice the mistake.**_


End file.
